All the Tales of Pern
by Ashynarr
Summary: Because there are a lot of possible stories still to tell about the world of Pern, and I don't really have time for them all yet. Or, in other words, a drabble dump.
1. Pernstuck and More pt 1

All the Tales of Pern (Dragonriders of Pern)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Because there are a lot of possible stories still to tell about the world of Pern, and I don't really have time for them all yet.

Disclaimer: DroP isn't mine.

Warning: x-overs with: Homestuck, Hetalia

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((Pernstuck, the original series!))

Dirk Strider frowned as he sat back in his chair, wondering why he'd been unable to focus today on his modifications to the flamethrowers he and the other gold riders were taking out to fight Thread next time it passed overhead. Normally he could lose himself easily in the task, forgetting the hours passing by until his husband or one of his friends came by to drag him out and shove food down his throat.

In the back of his mind, he could feel Yaldabaoth stir restlessly, her sunning interrupted by the same twitchiness that was affecting him. You alright?

 _I want to fly_ , she complained grumpily, her emotions swirling as she became more alert.

I can be out there in a few minutes, He replied, setting his equipment down. Maybe some time in the sky would ease whatever was bothering him.

 _No, I want to fly_ _ **now**_ _,_ she snapped, tail swishing in agitation. _I want to fly and fly until I touch the stars, and I dare anyone here to stop me._

He frowned, feeling her emotions roil more. He also knew, with certainty, that she had broadcast that to everyone, startling several bronzes out of their own naps in response. His grip on the table tightened as he realized what was about to happen.

Flight.

Several other golds had already gone through the process, driving all the riders involved as close to madness as was possible for otherwise friendly, normal people. Even his brother, usually as good as controlling himself as Dirk was, had been in a half-there daze, dragged along with his dragon as a consequence of the bond no one has anticipated.

And the aftermath… the poor, confused couples who had others, but had gone as their dragons did…

God, he would never forgive himself if he slept with anyone other than Jake, but Jake had a wher, and wasn't here, and he could already feel himself being dragged from his body and his self as she stalked the horses, grabbing one by the neck and killing it before it had a chance to scream. She drank out its blood, licking her lips as she stepped back from the corpse to call her challenge.

 _Chase me if you dare!_

And she was airborne, and he was as well, Yaldabaoth consuming him whole as her wings caught an updraft, climbing quickly even as the bronzes rose to her challenge. She didn't care for any of them at the moment, more focused on the thrum of desire in her blood and bones, to fly and fly and never look back, for what weak bonds could keep her tied to such a miserable thing as the ground? She was a Queen, and she bowed to no one!

The first bronze approached, his lust and eagerness already apparent, and she huffed and dropped away, catching speed as she fell and pleased to see she scattered the others attempting to approach from below. She caught another updraft and climbed again, dipping behind a cloud briefly as she considered her suitors.

She wanted one who was fast, clever, and would give her a good first clutch. Hephaeth would be good, but some part of her thought that might not be good in the long term - oh well, there were others, he would live with the disappointment. Perhaps-

"Dirk, Dirk!"

And who was that interrupting her thoughts! Why, the sheer nerve of that human-

Dirk came back to himself with a gasp, face stinging as he looked up into Jake's frustrated, worried expression. He could feel Yaldabaoth's moment of shock, having forgotten he'd existed as well, before returning her focus to the bronzes attempting to take advantage of her hesitance. She'd still outfly them all, with or without a human along for the ride!

"I- What did I…"

"You almost broke your flamethrower," Jake explained, sitting down alongside Dirk and grabbing his hands.

Dirk glanced over, seeing the device had indeed been moved out of the way, which he was more than thankful for. "Jake, I'm so-"

"It's not your fault - we knew this would happen eventually, and I'm just glad Jade was with Dave when the Flight started."

"Is he-" Dirk asked, trying his hardest not to fall back into the swirl of amused passion and emotionality that had shaken his confidence in his self-control.

"Jade's working on getting him out of the lust right now, I think," His husband replied. "We weren't sure whether we'd be able to do anything, and you looked ready to maul me when I tried…"

Dirk's hands tightened around Jake's, offering a tight smile. "It's getting easier - she's more focused on them, so I can block her out without her fussing for once. Hold me?"

Even as the words left his lips he flinched, not used to admitting to emotional needs verbally, but Jake understood, moving over to his lap and wrapping arms around him.

"Has she chosen someone yet?" Jake asked, lips close to his forehead.

"No, she's still flying loops around them," Dirk laughed softly, more able to appreciate the enjoyment his dragon was getting out of this now that he wasn't being dragged into it himself. His brows shot up as one of the bronzes dropped away, the darker shade suggesting it was Hephaeth. Based on the uncertainty with which he was dropping behind, Dirk suspected Dave had come to as well, and his worry of flying his brother's dragon had overridden whatever interest the dragon had.

"I think Jade did it too," He whispered, feeling as much as hearing the whoop of surprised pleasure beside his ear.

"Golly good! I knew she had it in her!"

Just then someone slammed into the doorway, panting heavily from exertion. Both men looked up, seeing their friend Roxy clinging to the doorway like a lifeline while focused intently on Dirk.

Nith was one of the bronzes chasing Yaldabaoth. And, from the feel of things, Yaldabaoth was seriously considering him for her first clutch.

Jake hopped up onto his feet at a similar realization, marching over to her to offer the same services he had Dirk. She shoved him out of the way before he could try, marching forward and grabbing Dirk's shirt tightly.

Dirk replied by grabbing her jaw and nose, pinching both shut and waiting for the inevitable result. As far as things went, it was a lot less sudden and painful than a slap across the face, and was more likely to work, to boot.

In less than a minute her eyes had widened, pupils frantically narrowing as she flailed and panicked. Out in the air, Nith roared at Yaldabaoth's rider and the gold herself, pushing himself in equal parts anger and lust even as Roxy came back to herself.

She stumbled back into Jake's arms as Dirk let go, gasping for air and choking on a sob as she realized what she'd come close to doing to one of her best friends. "Oh my god, Dirk, I was-"

"I only just got out of it myself," He reassured, looking up to Jake to offer better emotional support than he could.

"You should have seen the way he snarled at me!" Jake chuckled, rubbing her shoulders as she centered herself. "Would have thought he was a werewolf on the hunt!"

Roxy snorted out a giggle, pressing a hand to her mouth. "I could totes see it. He's a bit scrawny for a big bad wolf, tho."

Dirk stiffened slightly in outrage, shooting a glare at Jake when he started laughing as well before relaxing and offering a hint of a smile. "You two are horrible; I don't know how I'm friends with you both."

"Because we're awesome and you know it," Roxy replied easily, stepping forward to wrap an arm around his waist while grinning up at him. "And Janey would totes agree if she weren't busy making sure the non-riders are keeping the riders contained. She's already decided there aren't gonna be any more incidents while she's around to stop them."

"Good on her," Dirk nodded, pleased to know the kind-hearted woman was putting her foot down as well on the tentative desire to ignore the ramifications of the aftermath in favor of focus on caring for the second generation of dragons. It was one thing to accept some cultural shifts in order to better prepare for decades of threadfall ahead, but another to let universal crimes slide just because of a lack of control.

Suddenly the two stiffened, realizing that Yaldabaoth had made her decision and was even now falling towards the ocean below, Nith latched to her with a deep hum of exertion and pleasure. Roxy tentatively released her hug, flushing as she averted her gaze.

"...congratulations, I guess," Dirk offered awkwardly, glancing over to a wildly confused Jake. "Yaldabaoth just let Nith catch her."

"...oh!" And now Jake was flushed as well, glancing between the two of them. "Are you, erm-"

"It's fine, I'm not about to do that to her," Dirk reassured, glancing back to Roxy as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "And I think she's good too. Still, we should probably wait a bit for them to finish before we go out and check on things."

"Right, right, of course. Do you want me to get you guys something?"

"Water, something light, and…" Dirk frowned, feeling the last of the lust disperse as Nith and Yaldabaoth broke and floated back to the ground together, wings almost overlapping. "Try to see how soon you can get a meeting together. We need to make sure none of our riders get affected like this again, especially if other critical things are going on at the same time."

If it happened during the rumored move up north...!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((Snippet for the Wherlady of Pern idea of mine))

If it hadn't been for the light of the moons that night, Jesla might have missed them entirely, even as noisy as they were being. As it was, it took her a long moment of leaning out the window to pick out the creatures running across the grounds of Fort, their hides gleaming and contrasting them from the darker dirt and grasses.

She knew, like any properly taught child of the oldest Hold on Pern, of the watchwhers that guarded the keep and halls at night, and helped the miners at their own hold dig into the earth for precious ores and firestone. Being creatures of night, however, she hadn't had opportunity to see them active before - and after what happened to the last two boys who thought to bother the creatures in their kennel, no one dared risk peeping on them while they presumably slept the day away.

But here she was, watching several of them run as fast any runner could dream, the lead well ahead and calling out to the three behind it with abandon. As if spurring them on, the rest fought to catch up, coming back around towards where she'd first seen them before one of the followers finally cut the leader off. The two collided, appearing to roll before coming to a stop.

The others made one last call, sounding almost disappointed even as what had to be the handlers came out and drag them back towards the kennels. After another moment the two tussling were pulled apart and dragged away as well, leaving Jesla alone with her wandering thoughts.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((Bella stuck on Pern whoops))

"Come on, you greedy beasts, help me drag this in so we all can eat."

The dragonets obliged, the golden one screeching at the others to grab hold of parts of the wonky science experiment bird that was somehow still edible despite all logic of alien ecosystems claiming that should be unlikely.

Isabel wasn't going to complain, however, because the meat would be a nice reprieve from fish and fruit and what roots and mushrooms she could tentatively put down as edible. Even if her supernatural constitution made poisoning more a discomfort than a problem, she wasn't fond of wasting an afternoon hating her life, so she stuck to what was safe unless necessary.

After a few more tugs, the bird was clear of the underbrush and the trap she'd put together just to catch something like it. The dragonets broke away, landing on trees or the ground while she pulled out her swiss army knife and started hacking away at the body. The belly was carefully torn open, guts pulled out and thrown to the waiting party, each one quick to snap up whatever came near them. Next came the muscles, her own meal once she got back to camp and started cooking it all over a fire, and these went into her specially repurposed carry bag.

Finally, she went back to the head, carefully tapping the skull before bringing the butt of the knife down enough to crack the bone, using the knife end after that to tear open the skin and pick out some of the thin bone. The gold dragonet, recognizing the now familiar offering, swooped down and got to work pulling more shards away, stuffing her face into the opening to get at the rare treat. The others of the flock followed, tearing into the remains of the bird she hadn't taken as she moved away.

Shaking her head in amusement, Isabel turned and started walking back to the beach, humming under her breath. For someone who'd been away from civilization for nearly a month, she'd been doing surprisingly well for herself despite her early worries. The fruits were plentiful and varied, the seas abounded with fish, and the trees provided shelter and resources to put together the basic tools she hadn't had with her when she'd first arrived in this place.

Surprisingly, she'd also ended up with company, something she'd stressed over since she'd first noticed the connection to her people felt... muffled. It was still there, but she couldn't get any sort of information from it besides the fact that her people existed, and it'd made it hard to focus those first few days.

Then the dragonets had come across her, observing her traps and shelter before deciding that she was apparently safe enough to work with.

Needless to say, she'd been shocked when she'd seen more than a dozen small dragons herding a panicking bird right into her net, a clearly intelligent and cooperative plan that provided enough food for everyone by the time it'd finally been stripped to the bone and feathers. It'd been a hearty meal, made more memorable from how alien the creatures were despite their broad similarities to Earth's mythology.

They didn't always stick around after that, but she saw them several times a week, either gliding around on the ocean breeze, diving into the ocean, or basking on the warm sands. She even watched how they fished in turns, or how they carefully tended to each other in elaborate grooming rituals that seemed to point to some vague hierarchy within the flock.

The gold was obviously on top, followed by her favorite bronzes. After them seemed to be the greens, with the browns and blues at a vague bottom that might have just been something peculiar to this group and not a firm thing. She couldn't be positive without running into more groups, but she hadn't actually seen any others yet, so for now she contented herself with what her flock would tell her.

(Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if they were studying her as well. For a wild species, they were certainly curious and bold.)

By the time she reached her camp, the sun was starting to sink towards evening, and her fire was still smouldering enough that it only took a bit of encouragement and fuel to get it back to a comfortable flame to cook her meat over. Her makeshift pans were laid out, meat strips carefully set across them before she banked the flames and set the meat-bearing rocks on top of the embers to cook slowly.

Several dragonets popped into existence overhead, spiralling down to a lazy landing nearby and settling themselves in for a nap. Two layers of eyelids closed over their eyes, wings stretched out to absorb the sun while it was still high enough to provide heat. They were almost like cats, really, only the dragonets were even nosier around her stuff when she wasn't there to shoo them away.

By the time the meat finally finished cooking, she was about ready to drop off herself, despite it being early. She'd certainly gotten out of the habit of being on her feet all day before this, hadn't she? Still, Isabel made certain to eat as much as she could before packing the rest away as carefully as she could so it would last over the next few days. After that, she crawled into her makeshift tent, adjusted her worn jacket so it cushioned her head, and fell asleep almost immediately.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Part one of two for the stuff in my word doc so far. The stuff with the wherlady is something I'll probably do after I finish my current projects and have time to plot out a storyline and whatnot, because whers have the potential to be a lot of fun.

Likewise, I've taken a liking to dropping my Hetalia OC into other settings just to see how she reacts. This is one of them.

As noted from the other story this is mostly crossposted from:

Okay, this is something I've been pondering a while, and ever tried out for a bit on an rp forum before remembering I have crippling anxiety towards rping. But yeah, I basically ignore the whole 'gender exclusive colors' and 'flight lust' things in favor of my own entertainment and what might make an interesting story.

The main reasoning behind Dirk is, well, partially because part of my plans for the AU were to make the Queenriders the actual bosses of the Weyrs, not whatever random dude's dragon happened to fuck hers. Yes, the bronzes are still the ones leading wings in combat, but she tells the hold how to run and directs most of the combat even if the queens themselves can't flame.

Meanwhile, you have Dirk, who is a horrible people person. He has the potential to be great, but a lot of issues to work through to get there, which gives your entire personal development plot right there. Roxy, on the other hand is definitely more suited for weyr leadership but doesn't have the confidence in herself because of her previous issues with drinking back on Earth (before the cryosleep trip there).

So I suppose you could switch them around to their 'proper dragons', but I felt that this way would push for a lot more character development both for them and for those around them.


	2. Pernstuck and More pt 2

All the Tales of Pern (Dragonriders of Pern)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Because there are a lot of possible stories still to tell about the world of Pern, and I don't really have time for them all yet.

Disclaimer: DroP isn't mine.

Warning: x-overs with: Homestuck, Hetalia

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((Pernstuck AU: the next generation))

((Retrieved from an rp site I played on for a bit, so yeah.))

The blue dragon rested in his shell, knowing that soon he would need all his strength to escape his prison and find the one he was destined for. Outside his shell was a strange and dangerous world, where he would have to fight a menace that ravaged his home. Or at least that was what his mother promised in her whispered tales to them, encouraging their young minds to stretch and grow so that they would be ready to bond as soon as they left the shell.

But… did he want to?

Certainly, he'd met many hopeful young minds, all happy to speak with him or his siblings and perhaps one day ride into battle together. He'd come to understand happiness and sorrow, greed and honor, and through many of them were decent enough, good for his siblings perhaps, none of them felt quite… correct for him.

Was he mistaken in the feeling he was told he would know when he found his rider? Certainly more than one other egg had chirped with the eagerness of ones who already knew without a doubt who would be theirs, but how did one convey the feeling of 'right' when one had never experienced it?

He squirmed restlessly in his shell until his mother heard and calmed him, a quiet assurance that settled him for a few moments before the doubt crept in again.

Perhaps he would need to see them with his own eyes, as his older kin did, before he would know for certain. Surely he could not be the first hatchling to be uncertain until he truly saw his rider, right? Still, the idea that he would still find his options lacking lurked, leaving him even more restless despite all attempts to calm him.

Eventually, much to the relief of his siblings and mother, he exhausted himself enough to fall asleep, and dreamed of the dark emptiness that felt too close for comfort. He shuddered in his warm shell, unable to escape the cold, until he awoke and realized the shuddering was from around him.

Hatching! He could feel his siblings crack their shells, ready to meet their destined others, and he could hear the joy in their voices as the bonds were made. He still did not feel ready, but his shell was stifling, and he could feel the outside crack as a stray tail swing from his brother did some of his job for him.

His temper suddenly flared - he would have what his hatchmates had, even if he had to search the entire world for his rider! With that he shoved, his shell shattering after only a few blows and depositing the small teal blue onto the warm sands.

Eyes softening from red as he took in his surroundings, he quickly noted which pairs had already left to eat and which humans and hatchlings were still waiting to bond. With increasing despair, he looked over his options, realizing his fears as he realized that none of these boys were for him. Where were the others? Surely there were more left than this? His rider had to be here, somewhere, or what use was there ever leaving that stifling warmth and darkness?

He looked around again, completely ignoring the pleading humans all clamoring for his attention (or more accurately, the women all eager to claim his golden sister's bond), trying to figure out where they'd hidden his other half. The sands quickly exhausted, he looked up to the other humans, the ones supposedly there to watch while these humans held the honor of claiming a dragon.

And there, behind the boys, was the one who did not care to watch the proceedings - no, could not, he could already feel it in his heart. Why they'd hidden his rider over there he did not know, but he would not accept this separation any longer.

With newfound determination he made his way past his golden sister, who had already given her name to a young woman who had felt the closest to him of those he'd met, past the boys who had gone from hopeful to confused at his complete brushoff before being distracted by the same bronze who'd first smacked his shell, and up to the far end of the stands, where his own rider's head hung out of a deep ache that he understood far too well.

 _Why are you upset?_

Her head jerked up, her attention on him even if her eyes weren't. _Wha-?_

 _You're hurting, empty._

A roil of emotions went through her, an impression of sounds overlaying them, before she whispered. "My sister's bonded your gold one, so she'll be staying here at the weyr forever while I'm dragged back home to live out life as a useless drudge. Aren't you one of the hatchlings? Shouldn't you be finding your rider?"

 _But I have, couldn't you tell? I'm sorry I couldn't find you right away, but I promise you'll never be alone again, or my name isn't Librath._ To affirm this, he clambered up into her lap, pressing his snout to her face even as she began to shake and roil through even more emotions than before.

"Librath…" She whispered again, though this time all despair was replaced by a dawning revenance as a hand reached up to run gentle fingers against his neck. "His name is Librath!"

Around them, humans roared, though it wasn't for several minutes that he realized it wasn't with the same joy as had greeted all his other siblings.

~0~0~0~

((ten turns earlier))

"We shouldn't be down here," Terezi told her friend, eyes straining to see in the dark caverns they were tiptoeing through. "The master miner said it's unstable through here-"

"Pheh, he's always talking like that," Vriska replied, throwing her hair back in disdain. "He just wants to keep us from having fun on our own."

Terezi didn't bring up the cave-in from the previous Turn that had nearly cost the lives of several miners, only averted by the keen senses of the mine wher. After all, she wasn't wrong - the adults did forbid a lot of places that hardly seemed dangerous, and the miners had been much more careful since then, so there was little chance of a cave-in now, right?

Vriska paused, head tilting, and Terezi could easily imagine the broad grin on her friend's face. "Well, well, well, I think the wimp actually toughened up a little. Maybe it's time to test his mettle again, huh?"

Terezi frowned - Tavros was one of Vriska's favorite targets, mostly because she could goad him into doing stupid things and getting hurt. Terezi personally didn't approve, but Vriska was very careful to never do anything when the adults could see, and she was enough of a charmer that she could deflect blame off herself most of the time in the rare times she was.

"Vriska-"

"C'mon, let's give him a surprise before he suckers out and leaves!" Her friend decided, ignoring Terezi as she ran off into the tunnels on her own.

With no choice, Terezi followed, but the sounds bounced around and she quickly lost track of where she was even with a hand on the walls, much less where Vriska or Tavros were. If she were lucky, she might run into Tavros first and warn him off, hopefully without tipping off Vriska, but that required resisting the urge to curl up where she was and wait for someone to find her first.

She paused briefly at hearing a scrape of foot against dust, listening for any other noise, but the tunnels were heavy in their silence. She was mostly certain there weren't tunnel-snakes down here - the wher regularly sniffed them out and snacked on them when it wasn't busy with tunnel digging - but she did not fancy her chances if she did get bitten by one through being careless.

She stepped forward again, hand briefly losing the wall as it curved away from her and up - possibly towards the main hold? - and another noise caused her to stop and look -

And her world was _**pain**_ , hands up too late to protect her eyes from the assault, and now they _burned_ through Terezi's screams and tears and, soon enough, the concerned shouting of adults.

(It was days before the healer woke her up from her fellis-induced coma, but her eyes would forever be stuck in the darkness of the tunnels.)

(Coal dust. Vriska certainly hadn't held back, had she?)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((And a different crossover because I'm trash.))

"Come on, Ginny, come on…" Bella exhaled sharply, foot tapping against the ground as she glanced again to the side. "Where even are you?"

Finally the connection clicked, and she didn't even give Ginny a chance to speak before starting in. "Hey, you're a specialist on supernatural stuff, right? 'Cause I sort of have a big problem and need you help, like, _immediately_."

"Isabel?" Ginny checked, sounding rather irritated. "I'm in the middle of a meeting, I can't just get up and leave-"

Isabel pulled the phone from her ear, brought the camera up and around to take a few pictures, and sent them. The noise from the speakers immediately stopped, and she brought it back up to her ear again. "Like I said, a _big_ problem."

"...I swear, if this is some sort of prank-"

"I'd be pulling it on Sam, or one of the other more gullible states, and you know it," Isabel interrupted. "And I wouldn't do it with a _giant fucking dragon_ that almost tore up _half of my garden!_ "

"Right, just- give me a second, alright, and you can catch me up while I get a flight over," Ginny groaned. "I swear to God this is not how I needed my week to go…"

"You're preaching to the choir."

On getting no reply, she pulled the phone away and finally looked back to the hulking gold beast that had crushed her tomato and lettuce beds. At least it hadn't run into any of her fruit trees, which were not the sort of things she could just replant casually once this issue was dealt with.

Honestly, the weirdest part about this all was that dragons were supposed to be _extinct_ \- or at least close enough that one wasn't likely to just randomly wander into a populated region. Not to mention those _eyes_ , like someone had just decided to scale up dragonfly eyes and put them into the sockets instead. Overall, it was as if someone had tried to recreate one of the European breeds after hearing about it for the first time, only to forget half the details in the process.

Noise came over the phone again, and Bella put it back to her ear. "What was that?"

"I said I've got a flight, so I'll be there in a few hours. You're in Monterey, right?"

"Yeah. What do you want to know first?"

"What direction did it fly in from?"

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "No clue - first time I noticed it was when it'd screeched right before it crashed into my planter boxes."

"Then what direction does the crash point to?"

"Hold on, lemme check- east, it came from the east. I guess?"

The dragon groaned, and Bella really hoped Ginny would get there soon. Gah, why couldn't Tony have been available, he could've gotten there in a fraction of the time!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((and back to more Pernstuck: TNG))

Feferi was eight turns when she first wondered why she was the chosen heir and not her older sister.

Lady Holder Meenah of Ista, when asked, raised her brow, quirked her lips, then sat Feferi down across from her.

"Trizza was going to be heir," her mother admitted. "But she got it into her two turns head that she was a harper of all things, and ran off with the first dragonrider who'd take her to Fort."

Feferi frowned. "But couldn't you make her come back?"

"I could," Meenah agreed. "But seeing as she's already run off once, I can't be sure she won't do it again. Besides, someone that flighty ain't gonna do shard all besides dress up some man's arm once she's of age to marry, so I'd rather just keep track of her and make sure her marriage ain't gonna embarrass me while I train you and Jayne into proper Holders."

Feferi thought this was a bit mean of her, but let it slide in favor of the latest set of lessons on the names of the newest masters of the various craft halls. Getting through them quickly, after all, meant more time down on the beach collecting shells and snappers, and no amount of tedium was going to keep her from that!

(Besides, when Jayne was old enough to remember most of her teaching songs, Feferi was going to get to help her learn all of this as well, and that was going to be So! Exciting! She could hardly wait!)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Part two of two from the stuff in my word doc so far. Some of the first Pernstuck drabbling I wrote, and another snippet of my Hetalia OC dealing with dragons of a larger variety than the other one. In this case, the crossover is inspired by one of a similar vein that's set as an HP x-over, only that one really annoyed me really fast and so inspired me to try this as a sort of 'nyeh nyeh I can write this idea better than you!'

As continued from the crosspost:

Meanwhile, a few passes later, you have Ista Weyr and holds being a nice, self-contained starting point to have all the trolls (well, human!trolls) and their various subplots. Terezi was one of the ones I was rping, along with Meenah and Nepeta, but all of them have the potential for interesting plots once you had a setting established by the first gen fic.

And yes, I know that a blind rider would have a host of issues, it was one of the main things I was working around with her. I also know there's Pern fic or two about a blind rider named Teri on this site, and I want to make clear that I had these written before I knew it existed.


End file.
